Kisses for Hiei
by iamamisfit
Summary: In one day, Hiei gets a kiss from four people in his life. Some wanted more than others.


Uno

Hiei was unlike himself in the sense that he wasn't paying attention to every single detail that was around him. He sat at the base of the tree and staring off at the small pond that was directly in front of him, it was soothing but everything had gotten so boring after the past few months.

He didn't hear or sense Yukina coming up from behind him, until she was standing directly in front of him. He blinked, and then looked at the blue haired ice maiden.

"I wanted to thank you." She said softly, looking down shyly then looking at her brother. Of course, she was still unaware of who he was to her.

He hid the confused expression on his face. "Why?"

"Because I know that you saved Kuwabara." She said, smiling as she looked at him. He couldn't deny that he felt a wave of sickness at the thought of his sister being so happy with that idiot. But there was nothing that he could say, that wouldn't hint to the protective older brother in him.

"Hn."

It was the best response to anything.

She ignored it, and leaned forward to press a kiss on his forehead. It was aimed right so that her lips wouldn't touch where his eye was. He felt a warm blush hit him and he continued to sit there even after she pulled back.

"I know he seems kind of stupid most of the time, but he's really sweet and has pretty eyes!" She said, smiling at him and then walking away, without a doubt back to Kuwabara.

Dos

Previously, Hiei hadn't ever thought anything other than that Kuwabara had tiny, beady little eyes. But apparently his sister had seen enough of Kuwabara to confirm that he had pretty eyes. It was probably curiosity that was driving him towards Genkai's house to see exactly what color eyes he had.

It was such a stupid thing to think about.

He walked into the house and instantly walked in on Kuwabara sitting in front of the television with one of those...Hiei forgot what they were called but they seemed to move the people inside the television around a lot.

"What's up shorty?" Kuwabara asked, not even drawing his attention from the screen in front of him. Hiei moved quickly, basically tackling the orange haired male onto the floor.

Their noses touched ever so slightly and Hiei was able to see the color of Kuwabara's eyes.

"What's wrong with you!" Kuwabara yelled, sounding as though he was having a heart attack. He shoved the other male off of him, and Hiei walked out of the room as quickly as he could.

Behind him, Kuwabara was shivering as he stood there, a hand covering his nose. He was completely grossed out over the fact that he had just received an Eskimo kiss from..Ew, Hiei.

Tres

Yusuke had his arm around Hiei's neck, his other hand holding a beer can. He lifted it up and took a deep gulp from the can, then placed it on the ground. He was drunk, and a drunken Yusuke could never be drunk alone. Keiko had ran off before she could get dragged into one of Yusuke's drinking binges, and the only other person he had to drink with was Hiei.

Kurama certainly wasn't going to put up with his friend at the moment.

"You know, you're a pretty good guy." Yusuke said loudly, a grin coming onto his face as he turned his head to look at him.

Hiei just blinked and looked at the black haired man as he ran his fingers through his hair, fixing it quickly.

"You're a…" He paused to take more of a drink, wiping his lips with the back of his hand when he was done. "Attractive."

"Hn."

Hiei felt uncomfortable where he sat, wanting to go somewhere else where drunk Yusuke wasn't. He shut his eyes and just tried to zone out right then, until he felt a warm tongue circling the outer part of his ear.

He opened one eye and looked in the general direction of where Yusuke was licking. He reached up and put his hand on Yusuke's touching it for just a time.

It felt nice, but this was certainly not going to happen.

He quickly pulled Yusuke's hand from around his neck and skittered inside before he could hear a protest from the black haired boy.

~  
>Quatro.<p>

Hiei was quick as he went through the small house, eventually finding himself outside of Kurama's room. He let out a small sigh of relief as he opened the door; sure that Kurama wouldn't mind the company.

The red headed boy was leaning back against the wall his bed was pressed against, a book in his hand. He didn't look up when Hiei entered the room, and didn't acknowledge the black haired man as he got onto the bed and sat beside him.

"Long day?" Kurama asked a teasing tone in his voice as he glanced over at Hiei. The black haired male did seem a little bit exhausted and he definitely looked confused.

"Why must everything be a kiss?" Hiei asked, sounding a bit annoyed as he looked up at the red head.

"What do you mean?"

He was leaving out Yukina as he spoke. "I touched noses with that idiot and it was an Eskimo Kiss."

Kurama chuckled quietly at hearing that.

"Then Yusuke decides to stick his tongue in my ear."

That time Kurama actually did start laughing, a loud one that showed that he clearly enjoyed hearing the tale of Hiei's day.

All he got in response was a rather sour look from his friend.

After he finished laughing, he gently placed a hand on the back of Hiei's head and pressed a very gentle kiss to his lips.

"Better?" He murmured against his lips.

"Hn."

* * *

><p>Author's Note.<p>

Hi guys! I thought that I'd hit my roots and write a slashy cute fic. It's based off of this picture:

./tumblr_llq7qorAtU1qk3f2oo1_

By the way, I do have a tumblr in which I do post fanfic, it is here:

.com/


End file.
